


Imperfectly Perfect

by Armgisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Eren Yeager, Depression, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: Levi didn't want to go to this dumb group therapy shit, but he soon found out that the only thing keeping him is a brat with too beautiful of eyes and too interesting of a story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Levi's POV

 

Levi knew he had problems. All ranging from lack of empathy to the shitty people he kept around as friends. But the shittiest of all friends was Hange. They were friends since elementary school and right after high school they started their journey to become a Forensic Psychologist. Before Hange didn’t have a right to tell me that I had problems, and now I wonder if the only reason they got that degree was to spite me. About a month ago, after a really bad relationship, Hange and the other musketeer, Erwin sat me down to tell me they are worried about my mental health and that they believe I have Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder.  
“I don’t see why that’s a problem. I like to keep things clean.”  
“Its not just the cleaning. You have an addictive personality, especially to people and when the relationship ends you go into such a dangerous place of obsession that you’ve almost killed yourself several times.” Hange was leaning on their knee talking as calming as she could.  
“It’s true. First you almost inhaled too much fumes from cleaning, multiple times.  You’ve scrubbed your skin raw and locked yourself inside for months on end Levi.” This time shitty eyebrows put his two cents in and handed a pamphlet over to me. “This is a group for people with... situations like yours. Hange runs it and we want you to at least give it a try.”  
I looked down at the pamphlet. It looked cheesy and had cat pictures with inspirational quotes underneath. Yup, Hange’s work. I sighed and rubbed the crease in between my eyebrows.  
“If I go will you two stop hammering me about it.” They both nodded, and I could only sigh again. “Fine. Fine. Ill go once.” Hange clapped their hands and Erwin smiled.  
“Great, see you tomorrow at 9.” Hange sang and ran out the door with Ewrin before I could protest.


	2. Chapter 2-Levi's POV

By the time Hange texted me the address, I was already awake. Making sure the house was spotless before grabbing the keys and getting in the car. When arriving to said place I already knew it would be dirty, sighing I signed in and walked to the room I was told. Upon entry I noticed everyone was sitting or standing, talking amongst themselves. The place isn't the cleanest, like I guessed, and it's just enough to bother me but I ignore it to the best of my abilities. There is a kitchen off in the corner and on the wall behind the circle of chairs, couches and beanbag chairs is two bathrooms with men and women signs, respectively. A small office on the farthest wall and next to that is a room with no indication of what it could be. Taking mental note of asking about it after group, a loud shriek diverted my attention to four-eyes running towards me.  
"Levi! Im so Glad you actually showed up." Ignoring the deathly stare they bear hugged me.  
"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I decided to play rookie." They let go and giggled, jumping up and down. Now everyone was looking and before I could snarl at any of them she bounced to the circle.   
"okay everyone, we have a new member-":  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"So we will go around the room and introduce ourselves!" Completely ignoring me they continued to talk, handing it off to the first kid.  
Going around the room there was coconut head, Armin, he was 20 and had extreme anxiety disorder. Then Sasha who was 19 and had a binge eating disorder, her friend Connie was also 19 had ADHD. Next was Annie, 20 and has Schizoid Personality Disorder. Jean is 20 also and had anger management problems, his.. friend? Was Marco, 19 and had major depression. Finally, was Eren, 21 been here for a whopping three years with BPD, Schizophrenia and PTSD. He sat next to Hange on a couch, curled up to the side with a wide smile when talking. Erin had green eyes that seemed deep and innocent with messy drown hair. He looked lean but not weak and his smile took my breath away. Not that I'm usually a sucker for boys that are too attractive for their own good but something about him made my breath leave my lungs.   
Throughout the rest of the time I was there, all I could do was focus on him. His laugh and the way small dimples form when he smiles. The way he seems to connect with everyone in the room. It was mesmerizing to watch, breathtaking to hear the loud laughs he barked out when they joked or how his eyes seem to change to gold when people gave him their attention.   
What the hell am I thinking? This kid is just that. A kid, I'm 30 and even though all I want to do is touch his soft hair, it's not professional and extremely inappropriate. Keeping the cold stare and cool demeanor he forces his attention elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3- Erens POV

I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him I was fucked. His steel grey eyes sent shivers down my spine. I guessed he was a friend of Doctor Hange by the way they completely ignored the death stares he gave them the whole time.   
He was short in stature but the way he held himself made up for it. He radiated in confidence and his stare could kill a man. Do not even get me started on his voice. It was deep and silky. All I wanted was to be wrapped up in it, but also tear me down in a split second. How can I be so afraid yet so attracted to a human?  
Doctor Hange had us go around and introduce ourselves and tell why we were here. I felt a little embarrassed because compared to the others here, I’m insane. He didn’t seem to mind though, in fact his face didn’t change at all, he held the same bored but intensive expression for everyone, though his eyes showed something else I didn’t see when he looked at the others. Maybe I was insane to him.

I felt the couch dip under the weight of my sister Mikasa after I got home. I didn’t even hear her walk up because I was zoning out about, Levi, I believe he said his name was.   
“Why do you keep spacing out, Eren. Did something happen at group?” Mikasa was smart. She’s been with me long enough to know when I start zoning out more than usual.  
“Yeah, actually. Someone new started group. I think he’s Doctor Hange’s friend.”  
“What did he do? Was he mean to you is that why you keep wondering off in your head?” She was also very protective.  
“No, Mika. He just seems, interesting. When we were introducing ourselves, his face didn’t change when I told him my disorders. No fear or pity or anything.” Mikasa sat in thought and she turned to me.   
“Is he attractive?” I knew she wasn’t asking for herself, but for me. She knows how fast and extreme I can fall for people.  
“I mean, yes. He’s literally the most attractive man I have ever seen.” I fell back into the seat and sighed. Shaking her head, she told me quietly “Please be careful, Eren. Just because he doesn’t treat you different doesn’t mean he doesn’t think of you different. I just don’t want to see all your progress go to waste for a guy who can keep a straight face.”  
“Mika, calm down. I’ve never even talked to him. And you’re probably right. I’m going to lay down. Love you.” I hear soft ‘love you’ as I walk into my room and flop into bed. Drifting to sleep, Levi is the last thing I think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone reading. Sorry if this story is sloppy, I have no real plan for it and its my first time writing fanfiction. Tell me what you think and if I should continue the story! Have a good day/night!

The next day that brat was all I could think of. I was wondering what he was doing or who he was with.   
    Calm down, Levi. He probably has a girlfriend anyway. That thought sent a ping of jealousy through my cold heart and I frowned. I knew what this meant. I've been down this road countless times and I knew that getting over this kid would be hard. A part of me thought about never going to group again and act like Eren never existed, but knowing Four eyes and Eyebrows, they would give me hell.  I also knew that I'd never get better. Sighing, I picked up my phone and dialled Hange's number. As much of an annoying shit they were, they always helped me talk through what I needed to.  
     "Levi! What do I owe the pleasure?" Their voice boomed through the speaker and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.   
     "Jesus Hange, do you have to be so loud." I was met with giggles and I almost regretted calling them.   
     "Do you want to meet with Erwin and I?" Even though they were annoying, they always knew when something was wrong without me saying. Which is good for me since, as shitty glasses would say, I refuse to ask for help.   
     "Yeah."   
     "Perfect! A new cafe actually opened downtown that a friend told me about. He says it's very quiet and cozy. Doesn't that sound delightful?"   
     "I think you just wanted an excuse to go "  
     "Nothing gets past you shorty! I'll Text you the address. Bye!" They hung up before I could comment on the nickname and sighed once more. I immediately felt my phone vibrate with the address and gathered my shit.

Once arrived, I took notice of the sign. It was two wings which seemed fitting since the cafes name was Wings of Freedom. Once I walked in the first sense that kicked in was the smell. It smelled like backed bread and desserts with a hint of coffee. The second was sound, specifically Hange's voice chatting Erwin's ear off in one of the booths. Walking up, I took a seat across from them and waited until Hange was done talking about one of her many side hobbies.   
     "But Erwin! Mice are extremely smart and I know I can train Bean and Sonny to do a lot of cool things!" They turned to me and smiled big. "Levi, welcome to the Wings of Freedom." Rolling my eyes and looking around I asked "Howd you even hear of this place. It's not near where you live."   
     "Oh! Eren told me. He got a job here when it opened." At the mention of Erin's name my eyes scanned the diner trying to see if I can find the brown haired Brat. When I turned my attention back to Hange, they had a wicked grin on their face and Erwin was shaking his head. I put in the deadliest stare and deadpanned.  
    "What."  
    "Oh nothing" their smile grew bigger, practically ripping her face in half. "Just making an observation." She leaned back and yelled out "Waiter!!" The residence of the quiet establishment all looked up confused at the sudden noise. Then a crash was heard in the back and out came the thing I've been dreading and wanting to see since yesterday.   
     Hange is going to pay.   
     "Eren!! Hows the job going!"   
     A small blush dusted his tan skin and he smiled brightly right back at her. "Doctor Hange! I'm glad you had the chance to check it out. It's so fun! Everyone here is nice." While talking animatedly with Hange I had a chance to check him out while he was standing. And damn was this kid tall. The uniform he wore was black slacks and a blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a apron wrapped around his waste. I knew right then and there I wouldn't be getting over this brat anytime soon.   
     A shy voice brought me out of my train of thought. "Hi, Levi. It's nice to see you." The blush grew and his eyes held a turquoise color to is that almost lost me.  
    "Hey brat." I instantly regret saying that when I saw his face fall slightly before he put on a smile and asked the table what we wanted.   
    "Black coffee, please."   
    "Oh don't mind him sweety. Hes bad at emotions." Hange continued with their order but all I could think about was how his eyes seemed to change with every emotion that kid had. Like all of his emotions were on his sleeve, ready to be stolen and broken. I never want to see his eyes turn to sadness because of me.   
     After they ate, Hange leaned on the table and studied me.   
     "What, shitty glasses."  
    "You like him."  
    "What the hell are you talking About?"  
    "You've been looking at him the whole time we've been here. And Everytime he comes to check in you seem to.. relax." Thinking about it, they had a point. Just seeing the boy made me feel less stressed.   
    "Youre crazy. Hes just some brat."   
    "Yeah, an extremely handsome brat." This time it was Erwin's voice the spoke. We both looked at him a little shocked. "what? It's true. We all know it."  
    Hange snorted and nodded then looked at me seriously. "Look, I don't care who you like. But eren is sensitive. Hes.. been through so much stuff you couldn't imagine a kid like him could have been through. Theres a reason he's been in group for three years Levi. That's all I'm legally allowed to say.. but I don't want him to get hurt."  
    I sipped my coffee wondering what shit the world has thrown at such a beautiful soul but I knew I couldn't ask Hange. My eyes make its way to a familiar mop of brown and our eyes meet, Eren blushed, smiled and turned away. Now all I want to do is protect him from the cruel world.


	5. Chapter 5- Levi's POV

Starting every morning off right. Tea, relaxing music and scrubbing the shit out of an office. I honestly should have expected this from Hange. Especially since the whole place is practically ran by kids, included Hange. I contacted Hange asking, well more demanding, that I come in early to clean. Leaving the office I pull a white bandana over my nose and start sweeping, not even noticing the door open and someone enter until they clear their throat.   
"Oh, sorry Levi, people usually don't come around this early." There he was. Eren, with a green hoodie and jeans, and saying my name. He also was holding a bag of things in his hands. 

"Oi, brat. Whats in your hands?" A small blush forms and he smiles at me. Oh god that smile.   
"Every Thursday I come in early to bake a treat. It's a little foolish.. but gives me something to do." I pulled down the bandana and walked towards him, not wanting him to feel foolish for his likes.   
"What are you making?" His eyes go bright and he starts talking about this family recipe for the best chocolate chip cookies I will ever taste. It was quite cute but I wouldn't allow my face to show that.   
"So.. why are you here so early?"   
"What does it look like? This place is a mess, I wouldn't be surprised if it's never been clean before." I spat my harsh words to the room before a giggle brings me back to the tanned god in front of me. "What." The words came out like knives but all he did was laugh more until he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at me.   
"Can I help you?" That caught me off guard. "did you get much done? Two people work faster and in return you can help me make these cookies." He smiled so innocently at me, of course I couldn't say no to him.   
"Fine. But you have to clean to my standards. Which are extremely high. I will make you do it again if you mess up." I can see in his eyes he took it as a challenge and he put his fist to his chest.  
"Deal. I'll do my best sir!" He ran off the put everything in the fridge. He just called me sir, and i would be lying if I didn't want to hear it again because damn. When he came back I tossed him a spare bandana and a broom.   
"Here, it's pretty hard to mess up sweeping. I'll mop after and we can do bathrooms and the other room." Eren froze and cleared his throat, his voice in an usually serious tone.   
"That room is off limits."   
"Whats the matter with that room?" He turned to me and his face completely changed back into his normal cheerful self.   
"Oh! Nothing. Doctor Hange uses it as storage so no reason to go to it." He hummed and swept the floor and i decided to drop it. We ended up finishing cleaning in little under an hour.   
"Whoo! I dont think I've ever cleaned that much in my life. Cookie time!" Jumping up he ran to the kitchen. This kid is scary the way he can switch emotions like that. All it does is make me more invested in this kid. 

By the time we were done with the cookies, or when he was done with the cookies and i was done washing his dishes, group was there and sharing things. Walking up I could only hear the ending of one.   
"I don't know.. i just feel like half the man I used to be." The freckled boy, Marco, said. We sat the plate down and quietly took our seats, being respectful of the speaker. Jean was rubbing his back and consulting him. Hange smiles at him reassuringly and spoke up, clasping her hands together "okay, now that Eren has brought out those cookies, we can dig in and talk about the good things that happened this week." Everyone took turns listing off good things that happened, and of course eren was one of the first people to volunteer talking about his new job and how someone knew has been introduced into his life, and that this guy named Reiner sent him flowers this morning. At the mention of flowers my mind stopped. He was gay? Well at least that's good to know, but he was already in a relationship? That familiar shot of jealousy hit me but I sat my ground. Why didn't Hange tell me? I can't expect him to tell me since we've barely met each other. The room, aside from Levi, all smiled and was way too happy for something as simple as flowers.   
"So, you think he's trying to get you back?" Armin looked a little apprehensive at the thought. So they arent dating?  
"I think so, I think he's really changed this time. Hes never gone this far before."   
"Remember Eren, we already talked about this. Hes toxic." This time Hange talked to him and everyone hummed or nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah Jaeger. You may be dumb some times, but you can't be this stupid."   
"Shut up, Horse face." Eren barked back and Marcos hand went on Jeans leg so he wouldn't pounce at him.   
"Yeah well, at least I don't go back to some abusive asshole."  
"Alright! Stop it you two. We're taking a break, Eren will you come with me please." Hange stood up and used the most assertive tone I've ever heard from them.  
Jean got up and stormed outside to which Marco followed suit. Everyone got up and dispersed or sat quietly talking with themselves. I spotted Armin in his chair looking in the direction of the office where Hange and Eren went.   
"What was that about." His blue eyes shot up and a small squeak left his mouth. He looked around nervously before answering.   
"Ah, Jean and Eren never really get along."  
"Well I can see that. Is Eren in an abusive relationship?" Biting his tongue, he knew he could have came off a little more cool and a little less desperate. Armin looked back at the office door and sighed, standing up to look at me he replied. "I honestly hope not. I've known Eren for years, this guy, Reiner, is very bad for Eren. He is always breaking him then pulling him back when he runs out of toys." The grimace on his face didn't look like it belonged there and he shook his head mumbling to himself "I wonder if mikasa knows.." just then Eren walked out a little less angry but clearly still upset, and came up to Armin and I, deciding to give his attention to the blonde.   
"I want to go home."   
"There's still 10 minutes left, Eren. Are you sure."  
"Yes, Doctor Hange said its okay to go and you're coming with." His voice was almost pleading the small blonde and he just obliged. When he walked past, Eren avoided my eyes and Armin smiled apologetically.


	6. Chapter 6- Eren's POV

Eren sighed when he walked through his door. Luckily Mikasa wouldn't be home for another hour so he walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter lost in thought. Slowly sliding to the floor e looked at the flowers on the kitchen window seal and brought his head to his knees with a huff. Soon enough the tears started flowing without the brunette even realizing. Why was he crying? He had no idea. Was it because what everyone said was true? Was Reiner just using him. It broke his heart but at this point he was almost numb to it, which almost broke his heart almost as much. He brought out his phone and quickly called the familiar number. 

"Eren, are you okay?" 

"Why aren't I good enough for anyone." He almost didn't get the words out before he chocked on his sobs.

The blonde sighed softly. "I'm coming over, okay?"

Eren wanted to say no, he hated inconveniencing the boy but he knew his friend wouldn't let him. He just replied with a soft 'ok' before he ended the call. Immediate guilt filled his veins as he got up and hugged himself, his nails digging into his arms as he chewed his bottom lip. I shouldn't have bothered him. I'm so fucking stupid, he doest really want to hear this again. All i ever do is bother everyone I love. I'm so fucking worthless. Before he could dig himself into a hole the front door opened and the small blonde came in with a bag and rushed over to him. 

"Eren, look at me." He waited for the watery eyes to look into his. "I'm so proud of you for calling me." He gave the brunette a smile and hugged him. Hearing those words just made the brunette cry even more. Armin pulled back and lifted his hand with the bag. "I brought icecream." A small smile tugged at Erens lips. 

"Mint chocolate chip..?" The blonde smiled wide and nodded his head, grabbing two spoons before sitting on the floor against the cupboards, patting the spot next to him. It was almost routine at this point but the blonde didn't care, he would do anything for his friend. He knew how much Reiner got to him, and it made the blonde angry, so in return he would be there for Eren when the other wasn't. Which was often, no surprise there. 

Two hours, a full tub of icecream and a text from mikasa telling Eren she would be working overtime later the two were both wiping tears from their eyes and laughing. Eren sighed and rested his head against his friends shoulder. 

"I think I'm done with him Ar."

"Think?" It was quiet while the brunette thought about how serious he was this time and he nodded into his friends shoulder. 

"Yeah. I'm going to try. It's hard, you know? It's intimidating to leave someone like him. What if he manipulates me again. You know I find it hard to hurt people's feelings." 

"Well this thing barely deserves to be called a person Eren. Hes cheated on you Everytime. Screamed at you, even raised his fists at you before, I'm scared if you dont leave now he'll.." Eren shuddered at the thought and hugged his friend. "Promise me you'll leave him Eren. For mikasa and me. For you. Youre so much happier without worrying about who hes with or when you might set him off again." Armin sighed and hugged his friend back. 

"I promise." Just then the front door opened to a tired Mikasa. Her eyes widened when she saw the two boys sitting in the kitchen with an empty tub of icecream. Knowing the scene too well she dropped her things and ran to the kitchen, hugging the two boys, apologizing for not being there over and over. She knew she would have to get Armin  to tell her what happened later, but now she had to make sure her boys were okay. 

The next day, Eren sat in his bed starring at his phone screen trying to build up courage for what he was about to do. He pulled his phone to his ear and bit his nails, every ring sent his anxiety through the roof until he heard the voice on the other end answer. 

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

Eren didn't come to group the last two times. The first time didn't worry the raven at first, maybe he got sick or had to work. But the second time, on Thursday, he knew something was off. From the whispering going around the room, Eren never missed group, not once since he started.  It also didnt help that Armin was more nervous than usual and kept checking his phone.  When Monday came around and there was no sign of Eren, he knew he would have to get information from the coconut or shitty glasses, but before he could he think of a plan the door opened. Everyone's eyes quickly looked up to see a disgruntled Eren walking through with an apologetic smile on his face and a hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Sorry guys, I woke up late." He laughed and awkwardly walked closer where everyone collectively gasped. His right eye held a fading bruise and he had a small scar over that eyebrow. Clenching my fists, I try not to think what could have happened to the kid. Armin shot up and grabbed his friends hand. 

"Eren! What in the world happened. You haven't returned my texts or calls since last week." The last comment was hushed so only Eren could hear but the boy wasn't very good at whispering. 

His smile faltered a little and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, you know me Ar, I fell down some stairs and got this pretty thing." Armins eyes were searching in Eren's and a frown settled on his face. He stood back replying. "Your ears are red." And went back to his seat, ending the conversation. From the tension in the room, It was easy to tell nobody believed him. Hange, being the life saver they are, cut that tension with a short clap of their hands coming together. 

"Eren! It's so nice to have you back. Group wasn't the same with outcha." Their smile lit up the room as they hugged the brunette and started the session. Everyone's voices blurred out slowly as I studied the kid curled up on the side of the couch, the usual small smile played on his lips, but his eyes were not bright and showed a different emotion. 

After group ended, Levi leaned against the office door studying the brunettes talking near the kitchen. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but by the frowns and body language they both had, it was safe to say it wasnt good. After a few minutes of whisper arguing Eren said goodbye and walked out the door. Hange rubbed the bridge of her nose and started walking towards the office, not noticing the raven. 

"Oi." Their head shot up and a smile immediately lit up her face. 

"Shorty! Did you miss me." 

"I've been in the same room as you for the last few hours. I've had enough of your presence Shitty Glasses." They tilted their head, smiling even more than one thought possible.

"Youre standing in front of my door talking to me, so it seems like Mr. Grumpy is in denial." Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. Slowly regretting his decision. 

"I need you to tell me about Eren." With those words Hange pressed their lips together and opened the door, making sure everyone left the room they motioned for him to follow and entered the office. 

"Usually I'd be ecstatic that you're taking an interest in someone, but with recent events I'm afraid it's a little.. difficult." Adjusted their glasses Hange sat down at their desk. It was almost scary how quickly their emotions could turn depending on the situation. 

"It's very obvious he didn't just fall down some stairs Hange." A sad smile formed and the brunette sighed. 

"You know I can't tell you these things. It's confidential. If he wanted people to know, he would have shared it today. Hes not ready yet."

"I don't care if it's confidential. I need to know if that brat is being abused." 

"What are you going to do if he is Levi? You have no real power over if it happens or not. Trust me, I know how hard it is to come to terms with that." Their soft hazel eyes looked at him sincerely. Levi just scoffed. 

"You sound like Erwin. Listen shitty glasses. Im going to find out the truth one way or another. The easy way, or a few broken bones way." He glared at the counselor, making them sigh and lean back, studying the man before them. Thinking over the options for a few moments until another sigh left their lips. 

"You can't tell anyone this. I could get fired for sharing confidential things." Hange took of their glasses and sat it at the desk, leaning her head on her hands. "Apparently Eren broke up with his boyfriend after group last week. Well the boyfriend didn't like that very much and long story short Eren got a black eye. Eren is a strong kid but his ex, he's pretty well built." Their frown deepened. "He didn't want anyone to see the results so he decided to skip the last two sessions hoping the bruise would fade, but if you miss more than three in a row you get kicked out so." The brunettes hands moved in a shrug like motion. Levi's jaw clenched in anger as his fists balled up. Why would anyone want to hurt Eren?

Levi turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the office towards the door, ignoring the doctor calling for him. When he walked out of the building he quickly spotted Eren sitting on a bench, he was leaning against it with his head back and those brilliant eyes closed. 

Levi surveyed the bench looking for any dirt, it wasnt very clean but he clenched his jaw and sat down anyway. 

"Oi, brat." Erens eyes shot open quickly as he jumped at the noise. A small smirked formed on the ravens lips. 

"Oh" Eren looked at the man next to him and put his hand over his beating heart. "Hello Levi. You scared the living hell out of me." Eren smiled at Levi but it didn't hold any life like it did before. 

"Did group tire you out or some shit. You were napping on a bench." 

"Oh, haha I wasn't napping. Im just waiting for my sister to pick me up. Group was a little.. tiring today I guess. I dont like when negative attention is on me." He smiled a little as his hands fiddled with his shirt. 

"Look, brat. Im not great at this whole.. thing. But if you need-"

"Oh! Mikasa is here. Gotta go!" He shot up nervously and started walking. "See you next week, Levi!" 

Levi huffed and frowned, watching the boy walk to a car. He didn't care what it took, he was going to make the boy trust him.


	8. Update

I really don't have the motivation to continue this story? I mean, I probably will in the future but I never had a real plan for this and I don't know what to do next with the story. If any one has any ideas, feel free to comment because I just have no idea how i want this to end, or how long I want this to be. It's my first fanfiction and i literally had the idea and wrote this at like 5 in the morning so yeah. Idk. Ive also been thinking about letting someone take over the story? If anyone wants it that is. I have no idea the next step but I'm sorry to anyone who actually enjoyed the story. 

See ya


End file.
